princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Smith
Background Kevin is the Captain of the USA West Coast Team participating in the US West Coast/Japan Kanto Goodwill Games in the anime. His wish was to play Ryoma to settle a rival feud between his father, George Smith, and Ryoma's father, Nanjiro Echizen. George becomes very strict with Kevin's training and turns to alcohol, which causes Kevin to view him as worthless. His best friends appears to be Billy Cassidy, who is team mate on the American Team and whom he was with when they were both scouted by Richard Baker. Appearance Kevin has the stereotypical "blonde hair, blue-grayish eyes" appearance. His bangs are parted in the middle and is extended down to chin level. He is always wearing sunglasses on his head and is never actually seen to wear them on his eyes. His usual attire consist of a dark purple T-shirt with a khaki vest and gray shorts. Personality He plays a highly destructive form of tennis used to kevin ryoma.jpg|Kevin having a chat with Ryoma. kevin realization.jpg|"Eh?" kevin punch.jpg|Punching Ryoma because he thought Ryoma abandoned the U.S Open. injure other players, and he copies Ryoma's style. However, it was revealed that the only reason he injured other tennis players was to attract Ryoma's attention when Ryoma was at the Kanto Junior Selection Camp. His attitude can be seen as quite rude, arrogant, stubborn and violent similar to Ryoma himself. Kevin, however, is surprisingly obedient when it comes to his boss even though he doesn't agree on his goals or methods. He changes his personality for the better after he was defeated by Ryoma but still regards the match as very fun. He becomes more approachable and benign to the point where even apologizes to the people that he has hurt. When he and Ryoma meet up in the United States he shows a more cheerful and gentler side, without losing his competitiveness. According to Tom and Terri, he is also the typical blood type B personality. History Regional Select Invitationals Camp He searches through Tokyo for Echizen and takes on all the different schools searching for Echizen. Notably defeating Ishida Tetsu, Hiyoshi Wakashi and even Jin Akutsu, he then angrily waits for the Official Match between the Japan Kanto Region and the USA West Coast Region to face Echizen and is angered to find out that Echizen doesn't get chosen to play in Singles 1 and is a reserve instead. He takes on Kirihara Akaya and the score ends up as 2-3 however Kirihara suffers a serious injury. Echizen instead has to take Kirihara's place and plays Kevin Smith. Echizen ultimately defeats him but at the end of the episode, it seems that Kevin and Ryoma had forged friendship between them. Preparing For Nationals Afterwards while Echizen is at the US Open Tournament, he meets with Kevin Smith. The two of them play doubles and defeat local bullies at a nearby tennis court and make a vow to each other to follow both of their fathers' footsteps and go further by going all the way in the US Open. Tennis Record Kevin Smith VS''' Ryoma Echizen''' : 6-7 (Echizen won) (Firstly, Akaya Kirihara Vs. Kevin Smith Score 2-3 and but then Kirihara got hurt so then it come to this: Also Kevin is in the lead. Ryoma Echizen Vs. Kevin Smith continuing with the score Akaya and Kevin had which was 2-3 and in the end Ryoma defeat Kevin and the Score 6-6 so it was a tiebreaker next score 7-6) Playing Styles and Techniques Kevin Smith is an All-Rounder and has a talent in quickly learning moves from others. Illusion Kevin hits the ball with the side of his racket using a great amount of speed and power. The ball appears to have turned into several balls. As it strikes the ground, it keeps spinning in a circle until it stops. In simple terms, he's a copy-cat. At first he only copies all of Ryoma's moves that he has seen and studied rigorously on video recordings. This includes everything from Ryoma's twist serve to his Drive A. It is then revealed that Kevin can even copy other people's moves that he has seen but never analyzed fully before. Though this is only because he enters a phase that is similar to Muga no Kyōchi as Billy Cassidy and the rest of the American Team were just as stunned by his copying of the Japanese Team. For example: Kirihara's Phantom Ball and Fuji/Oshitari's Higuma Otoshi. Trivia *His (Unnamed) stats are 82.5, 79.4, and 89.5. References Category:Filler Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:American Team Category:Left-Handed Category:Ambidextrous Category:Middle Schooler Category:1st Year Middle School Category:All-Rounder Category:Foreign Players Category:American Players Category:Anime Only Category:Characters Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:B Blood Types